Kirby Truth or Dare!
by RainbowJack78
Summary: Kirby is leading his friends against Pikachu and some fellow Pokemon in a Truth or Dare game.You shall send the truths.You shall send the dares.You shall see the epicness and there's also the mane six.Yeah!
1. Chapter 1

Me:Hello everybody.

Black:But now you're like wait!

Static:Script format...RainbowJack Black and Static..

Nick:You mean...

Kris:Truth or Dare is back?

(Zelda music plays)

it is.

(Cheering music plays)

Me:You see I just ended my hiatus when I noticed something..

Kris:Rainbow here likes reading nuzlockes on devianart.

Darkwing:She saw a lot of old April Fools comics and she was like..wait... I DIDN'T HAVE A APRIL FOOLS JOKE :o

Me:So naturally I called Black the OC from Forestsprit of Thunderclan.

Black:And we devised a plan.

Me:I delted the truth or dare stories.

Black:And now...we have brought them back!

Every Pokemon,Kirby,and the Mane 6 from MLP:And better then ever!

Me:It's now a big jumbo fic.

Static:It's a Pokemon and Kirby ToD.

Darkwing:But the Mane 6 from MLP are here to.

Kris:So now we can all celebrate!

Me:But first...

Everyone:Suckers got pranked!

ME:RUN EVERYONE!BEFORE THE FAN BASE KILLS US!

Nick:Rember:If you have a account PM the story!If you don't have a account you review!

Darkwing:But don't be lazy and review with a account!

Static:Forest gets execpiton cause her PM is broke!

Kris:Do we run now?

Me:Yes.

Everyone:Everybody out!


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hello!It's time for some more..

Everyone:Truth Or Dare!

* * *

Me:So Forestspirit gave us some dares and I shall answer want's to read them?

ChuChu:ME!

Ribbon:No ME!

Twilight:I LOVE READING!

Everyone but me:We hate reading!

Me:Screw this..Sirica you have dare duty today.

ChuChu:Why does _she_ always get it?!

Me:Because she isn't a whiny bitch and she's awesome.

ChuChu:OH COME ON!

Sirica:Dear Arceus and Celestia they're rowdy Forest said..

* * *

ANYWHO TRUTHS AND DARES

Truths

Kirby: What do you think of Meta Knight

MK: Are you a vampire yes or no (Trust me you can ask Black how bad I can be if I don't get a good answer)

Ash: Are you in love with Misty or is that just me? *Holds up a gun to his face*

Rainbow: How stable are you? I mean Black has also survived almost insanity, but what about you?

Dares!

Black: I demand you tell everyone about your past, in horrifying details! And why you hate knights

(come up with something)

Ash: here's a Master Ball, go crazy.

MK: Choses one person (Besides Kirby, Sword, Blade) from the anime Kirby Right Back At Ya to turn into your knave.

Rainbow: Lock Sword, Blade and Meta Knight in a room with Black. I's like to see how long that lasts. Also someone test her sanity levels.

Gary: No One from my OC list likes you! Ash is better then you!

Someone have Bright hug someone else, don't worry the burning will go away. If not that someone try and hug Gray, crap your dead she has personal bounties

EVERYONE CAN HAVE ONE OF MY CUPCAKES!

Black- Don't eat them there drugged or poisoned!

* * *

Me:Okay..Truths first..Kirby what do you think of Meta Knight?

Black walked over to Kirby and whisprered something.

Kirby:_**I DESPISE HIM!RAWHWHRHWHR**_

Kirby then ran to Meta Knight and inhaled him.

Me:What did you do to make him inahale Meta Knight?

Black:I promised him my Max Tomatoes every day after dinner.

Me:Ahh..touche'

Me:Okay..Meta Knight..

(2 seconds later)

Meta Knight is now chained to a table after we pulled him out of Kirby.

Me:Tell us Meta Knight..are you..A VAMPIRE!?

Static:Have you lost your mind Rai?

Me:When I created this is when I lost my Kirby.

Static:-_-

Meta Knight:I am not answering this dishonarble question!

Me:Black feed him to Darkwing.

Black:Yeah!

Black picked up Meta Knight and booted him into Darkwing.

Meta Knight:Where am I?

Darkwing:*cracking knuckles***Your worst nightmare..**

Meta Knight:Oh no...

*5 hours of violent screaming and crys for help and bone breaking happen to Meta Knight*

Me:So..Ash you got a gun to your head..

Ash:Sh-

I tiptoe past Ash and take his Bulbasaur pokeball and tell it to break the gun with vine whip.

Bulbasaur used vine whip!A critcial hit!Gun breaks!

I put on epic sunglasses and say"Sorry Forest..But I support NegaiShipping!"

YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me:ANYWAY!Rainbow?

Rainbow:Well other then that time Rarity got wings I've been stable.(You Mean Rainbow Dash right?)

Me:Yeah insaity is Darkwings problem.

Rainbow:_BUT IF SHE BECOMES A ALICORN I'M COMMITING SUICIDE!_

Me:See?Nothing serious.

Static:To the Dares!

Me:Okay Black?

Black:Fine..

*Haflway through her horrible past everyone faints execpt for Me and Darkwing*

Black:I can understand you Jack but Darkwing?

Me:I created Darkwing for Said

Black:Touche.

Ash:What is this purple pokeball?

Me and Black with troll faces:It's a pokeball for Pokemon Masters!

Ash:Then I am not worthy!*tosses pokeball down a hill*

The Masterball hit the Rattata at the bottom and it was was later found by a boy named Joey.

Me:Sorry Forest but Meta Knight is being beaten horribly.

Black:Can I go help Darkwing.

Me:Knock yourself out.

Black:Yeah!You're gonna die Meta Knight!

Me:Besides Forest everybody execpt Fumu's family and the cappys are too boss for that!

Me:Again I have to use Rainbow Dash cause I don't know and she's the you ment me refer to me as Rai.

Rainbow:*locks Sword and Blade cause Meta Knight is dying.*

Black walked into the room.

Sword and Blade:We'll be married in a rage of hate!

Black walks out of the room with Sword and Blade tied up.

Me:So..I guess my drugs on Black to calm her down worked..

Gary:Su-re he is!

Everyone even the dead Meta Knight:HE IS NOW GO TO THE DISORITON WORLD YOU LITTLE-

likes Gary even Gary Oak does!

Gary:Shut Up!

..Bright go hug Gary.

Bright:Okay!

Bright hugged Gary and set him on fire.

Me:Okay Gary hug Gray.

Gray snapped at seeing Gary walk close to her and breaks his back.

Me:Yay I killed Gary!

Everyone is holding a cupcake.

Me:..I know!Twilight?

Twilight:Yes?

Me:Use your alicorn magic to cast a protection spell

Twilight:Rai your a genius!

Twilight cast a spell to protect us and we ate the cupcakes.

* * *

Me:Well thats all!

Static:We have inveted so many loopholes for you forest!Sorry..

Me:Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Hello!

Kris:You haven't heard of us in a while.

I crawl up in a fetal postion in a corner.

Nick:..Writers Block issues.

Me:But I'm back!And ready for dares!

* * *

Static:Who's gonna read!

Black:Auction?

Me:Auction.

I build a stage and act as the bidder while Black holds the prize up.

Me:Going once!Going Twice!Sold!To AJ

ChuChu:AH DAMNIT!

AJ:Ah that's migty do I do?

Me:Read It.

AJ:Uh..I don't know how to read.

Static:You have got to be fucking kidding me.

Me:Don't curse.

Kris:The little ones will be sad.

Gumballs Dad:I was your hero..

Me:Get!

Kris:God.I'll read.

Kris:HetaliaFanGirlStories..that's a long name,said:

* * *

Truths

Ash- Are you a Yaoi or Yuri fan?

Meta Knight: Out of these pairings do you like the most MKxKirby MKxBlade MKxSword?

Kirby: Can you say anything else beside POYO?

Gary: *Poke* You okay?

Black: Do you hate knights because they are so nice?

Can someone test Rainbows dark side Sanity levels? I think she is about to blow a fuse.

Blade: Are you a girl

Sword: Who do you love? (If Blade is a girl then someone else)

Dares ^_^

Meta Knight; Show us how you train yourself

Kirby: No watermelons or cake for a day.

Pikachu: Battle a level 100 Mewtwo

Sword and Blade: Choses one of the hetalia Characters to hang out with. (Rainbowjack if you don't know about them then let them hang out with the loud 'hero' AMERICA! or with the strange and quiet JAPAN!)

All three knights must be shoved into a closet with no armor or weapons with a person who wants to kill them the most!

I also want to see what Sword and Blade look like without armor!

YEAH!

* * *

Me:Okay!

Ash:What's that?

Black:The new Pokemon types.

Ash:Wha?

Darkwing:Excuse Ash's coma now.

Me:Now..Meta Knight?

Meta Knight:Just murder me Darkwing.

Darkwing:Okay!

Darkwing starts murdering Meta Knight.

Black:Why can't I have this job...

Kirby:Wazzup mutha *beep*

ChuChu:*sloobers*he's a bad boy.

Gary:Yes..someone likes me.

Me:Black hand me the rifle.

Gary:NOOO!*shot*

Black:No.I hate them because their dicks.

Darkwing:I'm perfectly fine!*rips out Meta Knights guts*

Me:See?

Blade:Yes.

Sword:I want to pick Blade..Darkwing kill me.

Blade:Why haven't I gotten beaten up by Darkwing.

Me:Your my favorite Knight.

Meta Knight is currently .

Kirby:Po...POYO!*bursts into tears*

Me:Shame on you.

Pikachu kicks MewTwo's ass.

Pikachu:This is how we do it!

*1 day later*

Sword and Blade are now deaf.

Me:Wow.

Black:Yeah!

Knights:Fuck!

All the knights are now dead.

Me:Your cruel.

Static:Go ask them to strip.

* * *

Me:That's all!Bye peoples!


End file.
